


Several Dawns Later

by KillerKayzz



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Josh Washington Is Not a Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKayzz/pseuds/KillerKayzz
Summary: Everyone came out of the horrific events that took place at Blackwood Pines alive (including Josh) but all scarred some mentally, some physically and some both. How will the teens adjust to life after what they all went through.





	Several Dawns Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic I've made (so it might not be perfect) so I'm going to try and stick to the main ships of "Until Dawn" the only difference I'm going to make so instead of Josh/Sam and Jessica/Mike, I'm going to switch the two ships around so it will be Josh/Jessica and Sam/Mike. The first few chapters will take place the first few nights after the events of "Until Dawn". Each one of these opening chapters will be in the POV of one of teens showing how they are feeling after what they each individually experienced. After these each one of the teens gets their own opening chapters then there will be a time skip to the time setting of my fan fic which will be written in third person perspective. 
> 
> The First Chapter is going to be in Mikes POV and its going to be all the mind of Mike. He knows that Jessica did survive the night. All Mike can think about is the others and how worried he is for all of them (even Josh) and well obviously his missing fingers.
> 
> This Chapter could be edited within the next few days.

**Mikes POV**

* * *

I’m supposed to be the so-called ladies’ man. I was supposed to be Jessica’s man. I let her down, I should’ve been faster and pulled her out of the elevator shaft before it fell, if I had done that, she would never have experienced the hell that her body and her mind went through at the hands of those fucking Wendigos. I should be thanking Matt if it wasn’t for him Jess would never have been able to make it out of the mines alive. How could I forget Sam, the girl who saved me, she saved my life, Sam is the reason I am alive, she put herself in a situation that had pretty much a 99% chance of having the outcome of her own death just to save me the big bad jerk. I owe her my life. I haven’t even been able to say thank you to her for what she did. I need to say thank you for what she did. What about Chris, I mean he’s the only one who had something good happen for him, he finally got the girl, he finally got Ashley but he and Ashley suffered probably the most at Josh’s hand . Ashley I can’t begin to imagine just how mentally scarred she is after the diabolical torture she, Chris and Sam were put through by Josh. Fuck, I don’t even want to think about what is going on in the mind of Joshua Washington, probably some shit I will never understand, all I do know is whatever it is that Josh thinks about it scares him after what me and Sam saw of him down in the mine, he was terrified of someone or something only he could see. Despite the hell he put everyone well mainly Chris, Ashley and Sam through, I still feel bad for him, clearly his own mind terrifies him. I cant help but blame myself for Josh's actions against all of us I was the one who of the people who basically gave his sisters their death sentences. I'm so sorry Hannah and Beth and also Emily after what I did. Oh God, I don’t really want to even think about Emily. She probably hates my guts, can’t say I blame her honestly after what I did, I held a fucking gun to her face, some friend I am if I was ever her friend after how I cheated on her with Jess. After what I had to two of my fingers I can barely stomach the sight of my hand, its ugly some ladies' man ill be now, I'm officially the three fingered freak Michael Munroe. Enough about me, I… I… got to go see Sam, I mean Jessica yep Jessica not Sam or maybe it is Sam I want to see, I’ll visit Sam then Jess, I have got lots of things I need to say to the both of them two girls. 


End file.
